Infection of rhesus monkeys with simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) or simian-human immunodeficiency virus (SHIV) is a key animal model for HIV-1 infection. Nonhuman primates (NHP) are complex, higher order species that require specialized infrastructure and experienced staff in a research setting. Core C (NHP Core) aims to support this IPCAVD program by providing all the expertise, infrastructure, reagents, personnel, animals, and logistics for the conduct of complex in vivo studies in rhesus monkeys. Core C will involve leadership from Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and Bioqual and is well positioned to meet program objectives. The goal of Core C is to provide leadership and technical expertise to ensure consistency and quality control in animal selection, execution of study protocols, experimental procedures, sample acquisition and distribution, and data collection and analysis. To accomplish this goal, we propose three Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. To support this IPCAVD program by selecting and providing rhesus monkeys, providing exceptional animal care, and conducting experimental vaccine studies Specific Aim 2. To provide facilities for the receipt, cataloging, processing, storage, and distribution of blood and tissue samples in compliance with Good Clinical Laboratory Practice Specific Aim 3. To obtain and to maintain all required regulatory approvals for the proposed studies